Take My Hand
by evalregality
Summary: Post Season Finale: AU Emma tries to apologize for ruining her relationship with Robin. Regina doesn't handle the situation as expected. Instead of tearing the town apart and plotting Emma's death, she locks her self in her mansion with her wine. Can Emma help Regina, or will things go terribly wrong? **Will become Swan Queen**
1. Chapter 1

Emma slowly walked up the path to the mayoral mansion. She screwed up, she was aware of that, but this time she needed to make things write. This was the second time a Charming had taken away Regina's love. She paused at the door, her hand hovered over the door, for a few seconds and then she knocked. When nothing happened she leaned over to ring the doorbell, before she could press the small button the door opened.

"What could you possibly need, Miss. Swan?" Regina scowled at the blonde standing in front of her. Regina's eyes were bloodshot; her cheeks had little rivers running down them. Emma could faintly smell wine on the former queen's lips.

"I-I just came to apologize, I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't, it's in your blood to be an idiot and not think things through. Your mother took two things from me that I loved, and look at you following in her footsteps. I don't want you idiotic apology. get off my porch." As Regina went to slam the door Emma tried to stop her, there was a loud crack.

Emma screamed in pain causing Regina to open the door immediately. The blondes hand had begun to turn a dark purple and was now bleeding profusely.

Emma shot her eyes up to the brunettes, "I don't expect forgiveness, honestly I didn't think you would answer the door, but don't cut Henry off just because you pissed at me." Emma was placing pressure on her hand and holding back the squeaks in her voice. Without another word she turned around and headed back toward the yellow bug. She heard the door slam behind her causing her to flinch.

Emma stormed into the Charming apartment, and immediately ran to the kitchen sink.

"I take it didn't go so well?" David said standing from the table and walking over to the blonde. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I got my hand slammed in a door; do we have a first aid kit anywhere?" She was holding back the tears that stung in the corner of her eyes. "No I did not go well apparently our family has a record for screwing up the things she loved."

"I figured that would happen." David said handing Emma a towel, then leading her over to the table. "Here let me see." The bruising had become remarkably darker and swollen larger. "I think it's broken"

"What's broken?" Snow asked walking through the door pushing a sleeping baby in a stroller.

"Emma went to talk to Regina, and got on the bad side of a door slamming." David said placing ice on his daughter's hand.

"So I take it the talk with Regina didn't go so well" Snow said sitting down next to David still rocking the stroller back and forth.

"No, she basically said that it's in my blood to ruin her life. I didn't really get a chance to talk. She went to slam the door and I tried to catch it. She is pretty upset, I'm pretty sure she hasn't slept, and she smells like she went through half of her wine cellar." Emma was attempting to wrap her injured hand, refusing to look up. "I'm sending Henry over there until she sobers up. She can be mad at me all she wants, but she is not dragging Henry into this."

"Maybe I can talk to her." Snow said standing up.

"I don't think that is such a good idea Snow." David said looking up at his wife.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Well someone has to talk to her." Snow watched Emma struggling with her hand "Go to the hospital, it's broken and you need it splinted."

Emma rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine David will her take me, it was hard to drive home. I don't think I can make it to the hospital."

"Sure." David grabbed his keys and kissed Snow, as the two headed out the door.

Emma was in sitting patiently in the chair as Whale finished the cast on her arm her arm. She feels a little looping from the pain meds that he had given her. She stares at the ceiling humming when someone burst the the doors

"Whale its Roland he has a fever and won't stop vomiting." Robin stopped immediacy when he saw Emma.

"Hey, Robin, have you oh I don't know, talked to Regina lately?" Emma sat up sharply and glared at the man in front of her.

"Emma maybe you should wait a while before you do anything rash." David said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No," she said shrugging his hand off. "Do you have any idea whats even happened to her.

Robins face went white he looked at Emma's hand. "What, is she hurt?"

"Yea you could say that, it's called a broken heart. You just go about your life pretending you two weren't head over heels before I saved your wife huh?" Emma was standing now and she was walking towards Robin as he slowly backed away. "I mean, how low are you, really? You can't even do the decent thing and talk to her? DO you know what's happened to her? Her eyes are swollen the size of your head and I'm pretty sure her veins are full of red wine. Maybe-"David cuts her off by pulling her out of the building and into the truck.

He starts the truck but doesn't go anywhere. Emma finally lets the walls come down. Tears flow out of her eyes; she puts her hands in her face and lies across the front seat, putting her head in David's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: So I know I JUST posted Chapt 1 but like I can't sleep at all so BONUS here is chapt 2. For whoever is actually reading and wants to know what happens I guess!**_

* * *

Emma sighs as she sits in her car. She didn't even want to try this again, but she had talked herself into it. She gets out of the bug and walks up the same path she did the day before. She walks up to the door, she does to knock and sighs when she is reminded of the cast on her right hand. She instead goes for the doorbell. The blonde rings it twice quickly and take a small step backward.

The door opens furiously, Emma lets out a small gasp.

Regina was holding herself up with the door her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her silk pajamas are unbuttoned to reveal more than intended.

"D'you come to get the other hand broken to, or to simply annoy me?" The brunette had a hard time vocalizing her thoughts.

"No, Regina maybe I should come in-"

"Mith. Swan as much as I would lo- would lov- would." The glass Regina is holding falls to the ground. Emma takes a step toward the now falling Regina catching her and helping her to the ground.

"Regina, Regina" Emma shakes her hoping she will wake up, but knows she has passed out.

Emma carefully pulls Regina into the foyer, closes the door. Her had starts throbbing with the excess pressure put on it. Emma continues anyways into the sitting room and lifts Regina onto the couch with much difficulty. She considers calling her parents to help, but thinks against it because then Henry would ask questions. She covers Regina with the small afghan, walks into the kitchen.

"If I were a glass where would I be?" Emma asks herself opening every cupboard until she decides to check the dishwasher. She pulls two glasses out and fills each of them with water. Then she reaches in her back pocket and pulls out the baggie of Tylenol Snow had given her, because she refused to take her pain pills.

Emma sits at the breakfast bar and pop two pills and swallows. She looks around the kitchen finally noticing the line of empty bottles collected over the counter. The blonde get up and begins to throw them in the trash. She then hunts for any unopened bottle; with no luck she grabs a broom and dustpan to clean the glass from the porch.

After several hours of keeping herself busy around the house, Emma finally hears movement in the hall.

Regina pads into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, squinting at the light. When she notices Emma sitting in her kitchen she stops.

"What are you doing here?" She questions crossing her arms across her chest.

"I came to check on you, and then you passed out. I put you on the couch, cleaned up you mess and now here I am." Emma was now standing directly in front of the brunette holding out to small white pills and a glass of water.

Regina reluctantly takes the glass and throws the pills in her mouth swallowing hard.

"Come on Regina, let's get you to bed." Emma says taking Regina by the arm and leading her towards to stairs. The former queen doesn't put up a fight she obeys. When the get to the room Emma pulls down the covers.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Emma doesn't leave room for argument, she turns on her heal and walks out of the room.

She walks down the hallway to her son's room. She hasn't ever really spent time in Henry's room. The blonde lays on the bed and stairs at the ceiling. She looks around at the pictures that say "To: Mommy". A wave of jealousy hits her; the memories in New York weren't this real. Her eyes tear up a little, and she sits up and walks out of the room.

Emma quietly goes down the stairs, still in search of any other bottles of wine Regina could be hiding. She goes to the basement and only finds boxes. Some marked as "Henry's baby clothes" others as "old picture"; she decides to shy away from those.

After looking the house over Emma calls it quits and sits back in the living room, flicks on the TV, and falls asleep to the silent hum of some sitcom.

Emma woke with a start; she thought she heard something come from upstairs. She tiptoed up the stairs, and turned around the corner. There was a slight sound of someone being sick. Emma quickly made her way to the master bath. Regina was hunched over the toilet, holding her hair back. Emma grabs the glass of water from the bed side table and placed it net to Regina

"Are you ok?" Emma finally says after a few minutes.

"I'd be better if you weren't here breathing down my back" Regina says her voice rough.

"I'll leave then." Emma begins to walk. "I think it's best if you don't see Henry for a while. At least until I know you won't pull a stunt like this again."

Regina nods as she takes a drink of water. Emma leaves the house not prepared for how Henry will take the news.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Okay so I spent a LOT of time on this chpt, and IDK why! Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Emma closed the door to her hotel room, and took of her jacket. Her body felt stiff and she couldn't get Regina out of her mind. She realized that bargaining with Henry wasn't the best decision, but it was worth a shot.

Emma absent mindedly started making two cups of hot chocolate, when it dawned on her; how was she going to tell Henry? He just got his memories back, he wanted to tell Regina everything bout New York. He hadn't really gotten the chance that last couple of days. Emma placed her hands on the counter and hung her head.

Henry came barreling through the door.

"Mom. Where have you been? I stayed at grandma and grandpas last night because you didn't come home. Where did you go? Is there something out there again? Did you get hurt?" Henry was pacing back and forth not giving his mother any room to talk.

"Everything is fine. Regina wasn't feeling well that's all; I stayed over there to take care of her. Sit down we have to talk." Emma pulled out a chair and sat in the one adjacent.

"Why? Are you thinking of leaving again? Did mom do something to you? I know she was pretty upset about you bringing Robin Hoods wife back." Henry sat staring at his mother with a puzzled look.

"It's not a question of what she did to me; it's what's going on with her. She is pretty upset with me and she isn't handling Marian being back to well. I told her she wasn't allowed to see you until she got better-"

"You won't let me see my mom? She is sick and you won't let me see her?" Henry stood up.

"Henry!" Emma scolded "I just don't think it's safe for you to be around her that's all, give it sometime."

"This is bull, you don't want me seeing her because you're jealous that she actually got to raise me and all you got were a bunch of fake memories." Henry's voice grew louder, as he tried to hold his tears back.

"That's not the truth and you know it." Emma was now standing; her voice matching the tone of her sons. "Your mom's in bad shape and you're not seeing her till I say so do you understand?"

Henry refused to look up.

"I said do you understand?" Emma repeated herself raising her voice louder.

"Yea." Henry snapped as he walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Emma questioned.

"For a walk, but don't worry I won't go visit the forbidden mother." Henry snapped as he slammed the door. A few pictures rattled off the walls.

Emma sighed; she walked over to the fallen pictures. She picked them up and carefully placed them back on the selves. She opened the door and walked outside, expecting Henry to be outside sitting on the curb. When he wasn't there she picked up her speed and jogged over to Granny's Diner. She opened the door and looked around the room. Emma reached in her pockets and grabbed her phone.

"David, can you look around town and see if you can find Henry."

_"Why what happened?"_

I stayed the night at Regina's last night; she basically passed out on her front porch when I went over to see her. I told Henry it was best if he stayed away from her for a while. Naturally he was a little upset."

_"Well she is his mom too, Emma. Did you explain the situation?"_

"Yes David, I told him his mother was trying to drink herself to death. No I just told him she wasn't doing really well."

_"I'll look around; do you want me to take him to your place?"_

"No, he won't want to stay here, and maybe its best he stays with you guys until I get this figured out."

_"OK, I'll text you when I find him."_

"Thanks David."

Emma hung the phone up and walked back to the room. She went to the couch to lie down and placed her phone on her stomach for when David texted her.

Emma woke with a start; she looked down to see her phone flashing. She immediately answered.

"Did you find him?"

_"Find who exactly Miss. Swan?" _Regina's voice was raspy but her toned sounded as regal as ever.

"No one you should worry about, Regina," Emma lied "What do you need?"

_"I wanted to know what it would take to see my son. Seeing as you can't help but medal with things I love, just like-"_

"Yea my mother I got that when you were yelling at me the other day, right before you slammed my hand in the door." Emma raised her hand examining her cast.

_"I do believe it was you who put your hand in the way dear,"_ Regina cleared her throat_"So about the previous question."_

"I don't know Regina it's only been a day, I still don't think its ok for him to be around-"

_"Me, I know, maybe we could at least eat at Granny's. People will be there and that old hag is pretty good with a cross bow. I'm sure it will be safe."_

"I Just told him I didn't want him around you for a couple days, he is staying at Snow and David's. I'll call you when I work things out with him." Emma waited for a sarcastic reply but there was nothing. After a few beats she spoke up. "Maybe I can come over tonight and we can talk about things, preferably while you are sober."

_"Someone has a guilty conscious, oh yes I remember. Fine Miss. Swan I would say no but you have a habit of intruding into my personal life. Be here at nine and don't be late. Oh and check the park I know Henry's a teenager but that's where he likes to hide."_

"Thanks"

Emma hung up and sent a text to David about checking the park. She walked into her bathroom and turned the shower on. Her mind raced the rest of the day; going through every possible way to make thing better with Regina.


End file.
